bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Daddy
Big Daddies are genetically-enhanced human beings who have had their skin and organs grafted into an enormous diving suit. The candidates also go through voice box modification and pheromone application. This pheromone is what attracts the Little Sisters to the Big Daddies. They are then placed in large vats with a substance that effectively turns them into mindless drones. With gene splicing, the humans inside the suits are given enhanced strength and agility. Their steel suit exoskeletons contain life support machinery to keep them alive during their duties and allow a Big Daddy to lift heavy weights with ease. The suits also give them the ability to resist deep ocean pressure to a depth of six miles. Big Daddies are sometimes assigned and outfitted to do other constructive tasks around Rapture. Big Daddies have been seen doing repairs and other maintenance tasks both inside and directly outside the city. The Big Daddy is the brainchild of Dr. Yi Suchong. Knowing that the Little Sisters would be at great risk if they were out on the streets gathering ADAM with no protection, Suchong sought to rectify the problem. With much trepidation, he presented his idea to Andrew Ryan. Knowing that becoming a Big Daddy would be a "one-way street", Suchong fretted about finding suitable candidates despite Ryan's assurances that it would not be a problem. Although the true identities of the candidates are unknown, it is probable that they are either criminals, supporters of Atlas, victims of Ryan's mind control pheromones etc. Big Daddies communicate by haunting sounds similar to that of a whale's call. For easier interpretation, lights were added to the helmet to display what state of intention the Big Daddy is in. Big Daddy helmets have three light colors: green indicates the Big Daddy is hypnotized and friendly, yellow indicates awareness of but indifference to his environment, and red indicates a rage towards assailants. If the first few attempts to drive away potential threats prove futile, Big Daddies will become enraged. BioShock Bouncer Bouncers are clad in a basic heavy diving suit, the entire torso of which is covered by a high-gauge metal carapace. The head protrudes directly forward from the upper chest area, and is encased in a hemispherical helmet studded with eight lit portholes. A large, fully-functional conical drill is attached to the right arm just forward of the elbow, and is used for powerful melee attacks. The Bouncers gets their name from an attack they use, in which they strike the ground with their drills, resulting in a tremor that gives close-proximity enemies unstable footing. The Bouncer is a very offensive kind of Big Daddy and the charge attack can be both annoying and effective. With the five-in-a-row technique it's very easy to kill it ( five trap bolts in a row). These Big Daddy's focuses on brutal close range attacks. Both a regular and a red striped Elite version with a harpoon appear in Bioshock and Bioshock 2. Rosie Rosies are clad in a basic heavy diving suit, the upper torso of which is covered by a high-gauge metal carapace. The head is guarded by a high-gauge metal diving helmet welded to the torso carapace, and has three large lit portholes. They wield large rivet guns and Proximity Mines at long range, and use the rivet gun for powerful melee attacks as well. Occasionally, Jack may see a Rosie walking on the sea floor if he looks out through the glass. The Rosie is both defensive and offensive type of Big Daddy so it's a good technique to use the machine gun with armor piercing rounds or rocket propelled grenades (RPG) on it. The proximity mines he throw can also be sent back to him with telekinesis. These Big Daddy's focus on long range attacks and evasive maneuvers. A red striped Elite version is present in the original Bioshock but not in the sequel. BioShock 2 Ten years later, Sofia Lamb is on the rise and she and her followers are producing new Big Daddies to help protect the Little Sisters. Bouncers and Rosies will return to the sequel, along with new types. Alpha Series Like Subject Delta, other failed prototypes of the Alpha Series of Big Daddies survived. They have long since lost their Sisters, and have devolved into something vaguely like a Splicer. These are barely sentient monsters that attack anything near them. Like Delta, they can use plasmids and regularly emit bursts of Electro Bolt, Incinerate!, and Winter Blast from their malfunctioning suits. They tend to use Launchers and Machine Guns in addition to their plasmids. Their armor is similar to Delta's, but have more decayed armor with part of the arm exposed. Their bonds are to a single Little Sister, Delta being the first successful. Because of this they are believed to not have undergone some of the modifications modern Big Daddies have such as the ingestion of pheromones since there is no need due to their physically enforced bond to a single sister and they weren't fused to their suits (as Subject Delta could remove his helmet when he was ordered to by Sofia Lamb when Hypnotized). A lot of the Alpha series appear to have had incomplete or otherwise faulty bonds in that instead of slipping into a coma, a lot simply went mad. Rumbler The Rumbler is the newer type of Big Daddy. It debuts in BioShock 2. His arsenal includes deployable Miniature Turrets and RPGs. This Big Daddy type seems to be more mobile than the other two types, although less armored. Its combat style gives it an advantage in open spaces, unlike its two counterparts, and it seems to fare well in long to mid-range combat. Its attacks are designed to keep the player on the move, and it can quickly turn the environment to its advantage and give the player as little cover as possible. Rosie (Multiplayer) The player is able to become a Rosie by picking up a Big Daddy Suit in the multiplayer. As a Big Daddy, the player will have access to the Rosie's Rivet Gun and Proximity Mines, as well as the ability to perform a stomp which stuns nearby enemies. In the multiplayer, Rosies have three different "moods", indicated by the light emanating from their portholes: *'Blue Light': Indicates that the Rosie is on the player's team, and as such is friendly to them. *'Yellow Light': Indicates the Rosie is unallied yet hostile. Yellow Lights only appear in free for all games. *'Red Light': Indicates that the Rosie is a member of the opposite team, and thus hostile to the player. Gallery File:Big_daddy_concept_art_2.png File:Big daddy concept art 3.png File:Big daddy concept art.png File:Big daddy concept art 4.png Videos right OygxkgewEhU&fmt=18 Trivia *It seems that Big Daddies return to Hephaestus periodically to have maintenance check-ups, as revealed in the Running Short on R-34s audio diary. *The third Splicer Jack encounters refers to the approaching Big Daddy as a "Metal Daddy." Similarly, Grace Holloway refers to Subject Delta as "Tin Daddy." *There have been three named Big Daddies so far in the BioShock series. Subject Delta, Augustus Sinclair, who was forcefully turned into an Alpha Series, and Mark Meltzer, who became a Rumbler after being captured by Sofia Lamb. de:Big Daddy fr:Protecteur Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies